


Mi Deseo en Tu Piel

by Riruyu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riruyu/pseuds/Riruyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un retrato es testigo de la intensidad del Deseo en la piel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi Deseo en Tu Piel




End file.
